


The Queen's Consorts: Part 2

by flickawhip



Series: The Queen's Consort [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Missy gets another pet.RP Fic.





	The Queen's Consorts: Part 2

The newest girl to arrive was quiet, but serenely so. Missy had moved around the girl, taking in the, already near naked, form of the girl. She had not needed paying, asking instead that she be treated as a pet, that she was loved and respected. Missy had agreed easily, her smile light as she moved closer to the girl. 

"Such a brave young thing..."

"Hard not to be brave in the face of death and re-birth.... when the life you leave behind has been nothing but pain and grief."

Missy had murred softly, moving to kiss the girl gently. 

"Let me help you forget?"

"Please do."

Missy had stroked the girl's cheek. 

"Your sure?"

"Yes... Yes Please."

Missy smiled, leading the girl towards the bed. 

"Let me undress you, sweet girl?"

"Please do."

Missy smiled, moving to undo the girl's shirt, sliding it from her shoulders. 

"Such a trusting beauty."

Puma mewed softly. Missy had soon removed the girl's skirt, her touch light against the girl's cheek, tilting the girl's head up a little before kissing her. 

"My girl..."

Puma mewed softly again. Missy had soon removed the girl's bra and panties, smiling as she moved back. 

"Do you want to undress me Sweetie?"

"If you would let me..."

"Of course I will..."

Puma began undressing Missy. Missy smiled, letting herself be undressed. 

"Your so sexy my queen."

"As are you My Sweet."

Missy purred, moving to kiss Puma gently. Puma murred into the kiss. 

"Let me love you?"

"Please do..."

Missy smiled, guiding the girl to the bed, moving to kneel over her, and kissing her gently before moving to tease her clit. Puma mewed again.

"You like that?"

"Oh yes..."

Missy slowly pushed in and set a pace. Puma gasped and mewed. 

"You like that sweetpea?"

"Yeeessss."

Missy soon upped her pace. Puma soon began to quiver and mewl. Missy upped her pace further. 

"Come for me."

Puma cried out and came apart.


End file.
